Lily
by nicoledivinchie
Summary: Lily is undead, frozen in time forever. And she's growing stronger everyday. But why? Who is this mysterious stranger Mas, who is all to happy to help her? and who are her strange pursuers he's so bent on keeping away? most of all, who is Mas, Really?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

We arrived at the underground just after seven, it was more crowded then usual, and there was allot of new faces. Ashlee managed to squirm through to the dance floor while linking arms with us. I felt at ease here, i began feeling the music and dancing, as anti-social i was at school, i could never shy away from the music.  
Although i must admit, sometimes i got a little carried away, and Claire and ash would have there little laugh. But that aside, we never ceased to have fun.

"_I'm going to get some water_!" i shouted over the music. Claire nodded and continued twirling, Regardless if she had heard me or not. I continued to push my way through the heap of sweaty body's to the counter. I propped myself on a stool and scanned the room,  
"_Do you have ID_?" the bar tender examined me suspiciously. "_oh no, i, i just wanted a bottle of water_!" he pulled a bottle from the fridge. "$_4.50 thanks_."

As I watched the mounds of people dance a sudden wave of nausea came over me. I grabbed my bottle and started to head outside. I knew it wouldn't make any difference if i tried to tell Claire and Ashlee I was leaving as they wouldn't be able to hear me, i decided to send a text surely one of them would check their phone when they have wondered where i had gone.

I snapped my phone shut and started to head home. The alley way was dark, damp and a heavy musky smell hung in the air, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Please, Lily Nicole Eve was scared of no one! Well, maybe some people but still, i need the extra confidence.

Slowly I seen the damp floor reflect the lights of the street ahead, a faint scuttle echoed through the alley, i picked up the pace. "Hello sweetie" a filth covered face lurked from behind a garbage disposal unit. I was unable to comprehend words, "grab her!" he yelled, and before I knew it, two other men leaped from the shadows. "grab her pants!" i began to cry, trying to struggle free. The slender one loss grip of my leg, and i managed to kick free.

I tried to run, unable to get away someone caught a grip on my hair. I felt a sharp pain in my spine, as i reached down to touch my stomach, blood? Silent laughter as they dragged me back to the shadows. I was fighting a silent battle with my eyelids, my vision was blurring. And that was it.

I Lily Nicole Eve was dead.

It didn't hurt to die. I wasn't as scared as letting go as I thought I would be. It was rather peaceful.

The only thing I didn't expect... was waking up.

I breathed in, water filling my mouth, I swallowed hard and reached up for air. I managed to struggle to the top of the river, it hurt, my body aching my skin wrinkled. How long had I been down here?

I dragged myself to the river bed coughing, wheezing i began to cry. I was so confused, why was i here. The pain was unbearable, i lay there in the dark of the night on a river bed slowly drifting in to unconsciousness, unknowingly aware that this time and this day was the most important day in history to ever be created.

I awoke to the sound of traffic, i pulled myself off the river bank and stood on my legs, how long had it been since i walked i wondered. It felt strange, like my legs were made of jelly. I walked down the path, exposed, naked for everyone to behold. Car horns yelping I covered my ears in pain, Everything was so sensitive.

I ran in to a man, "sorry" i breathed but barley anything came out, "oh god, let me guess. They're killing all the frogs in the lake so you decided to camp there?" i began to cry, he immediately looked at me apologetically and frantically tried to make me feel better, he took off his coat and wrapped me in it.

"come on, I'm sorry, let me take you home, please? It's the least I can do"

I nodded, all I wanted was to go home. We slowly made our way to his car and i lead him to my home.

Urgently i sprung from the car and ran to my front door knocking repetitively, "hello?!"

A small old woman answered the door, "oh my" she looked me up and down and gave me a disgusted look. "are Mr and Mrs Eve here?" i croaked. She shook her head from behind the fly screen, "no. They moved a while ago. You go on now, don't cause trouble!" as she shut the door in my face.

Moved? How could they have moved. This was our house!

I turned to see the stranger waiting outside his car. I walked back clutching the coat he gave me,

"they're not home" i whispered. "well you got anywhere else you can get cleaned up"

i was thankful a person whom didn't even know me would be so generous.

I lead him to Claire's house a few blocks down, this time he walked me to the door, i knocked hard three times. A woman in her early thirty's answered the door, hello is Claire home? I asked puzzled,

The man beside me greeted her with a nod. "who wants' to know?" she looked at me curiously,

"it's me Lily, her friend from school." The woman placed the toddler she had clinging to her side on the floor. "Is this some kind of sick joke" she asked angrily.

I was confused, "please, i really need to see Claire, can you just tell her it's me Lily?" i pleaded.

The woman opened the fly screen and stepped outside, she gasped as she wiped away the muck on my face. "Lily?" she began sobbing. I looked at the man beside me, in confusion "Lily it's me" i looked at the woman's face, as my eyes adjusted. "Claire?" i was confused "Claire what happened to you?" i cried as i took a step back. "It can't be you!" she reached out for my face again.

I looked puzzled. "Lily, you've been dead for fourteen years!"

Dead. Yes. It was all true.

I seldom believe in magic, but really how else could I be here.

I found myself removing the matter from my hair in Claire's bathroom, so many fond childhood memories. And now, that's all they really were. Memories.

As the warm water flowing from the shower caressed my back, i felt a surge of familiar nausea shockwave over me, like a vivid dream I felt a sharp pain through my back, the sounds of men laughing. Re-living my death was much worse than encountering it. I examined myself in the mirror,

Nothing. I didn't even behold the scar of which lead to my death, it was like I had been cleared of my impurities. Childhood scars from climbing the old tree house were gone, freckles from sun exposure, disappeared.

What had really happened to me that night? I died of course, but was there something more?

I dressed myself in Claire's old clothes. I remained sixteen, while my friends aged fourteen years.

Something was wrong. I felt like i was stuck in a cheesy 80's teen movie.

I made my way down stairs to find Claire silently rocking her baby making conversation with the man. I watched the baby, playing with his mother's necklace enjoying life. carefree and innocent.

I now see how precious life is.

They both stared at me, unknowing of why i stood in the doorway staring.

I smiled as i went to sit by the strange man who had helped me previously, Claire looked in to her cup of tea. "look, i don't mean to be rude, but my husband get's home soon... and i don't know how he's going to react to a sixteen year old and a strange man sitting on our couch."

The man stood and placed his coat on, "but of course" he held out his hand as a gesture for me to get up. "thank you very much for your hospitality."

I found myself in the passenger seat of his car once again. "do you have anywhere to stay, i can take you back to your parent's house?" i tucked my hair behind my ear. "no, that's not an option." He nodded as he started the car and took off down the street.

We reached a halt at the front of a sleek looking apartment building. I followed the stranger inside as he fumbled for his keys. "I'm only home to sleep during the day, I ...work late night's so don't wait up." I continued inside as he held the door open for me. "why are you doing all this?"

He smiled. "there is enough evil in the world. I'd like to think by even helping one person im making a difference."

I held out my hand. "I'm Lily. Lily Nicole Eve." He chuckled as he shook my hand. "I'm Mas. Nice to meet you...Lily."

6.00pm, it began to get dark. I played with my food Mas had prepared me earlier, yet he refused to eat himself. "I'm leaving now Lily. You will be okay, won't you?" i nodded with a slight smile.

I heard a soft click as he shut the door behind him. When i knew he was surely gone i skipped over to the door to find it locked. Why would he lock the door? Was he assuring i wouldn't leave?

Strange.

I brushed my teeth and changed in to the fresh clothes Mas had left on the end of the bed.

Crisp. As if they were new. Did he know I was coming? Of course he didn't. Shame on me. I was being so quick to judge a man who had been so generous to me.

I lay down drifting to sleep. I managed a slight nap before i was rudely awoken by a flickering light in my room. Silently i lay there, watching my room flicker on and off. I peered out the window. It was the streetlight, had there been an accident?

I opened my window. A harsh cold breeze welcomed itself in my room. The flickering of the light stopped. I felt a gritty feeling under my fingers; i run my hand along the window seal, Markings?

Strange symbols i had never seen before, but they looked so familiar. Crudely i was drawn back from my dazed déjà vu moment. There he stood. A man stood under the streetlight, looking right at me.

He did nothing but stare. I found him very intriguing. Was i scared? Completely. Could i look away? I wouldn't dare. There was something strangely familiar about this man. Like an old childhood friend, whom you remember their face but can never approach them on the train and guess their name.

Familiar but i knew, i wouldn't dare approach him. Never breaking my gaze, i slid my window shut.

"What are you doing?" Mas was home. "Uh, nothing. I, just wanted some air, but..." I looked back, the man was gone. The street light was working fine. I knew i hadn't just imagined this scenario.

"but what? What happened?" i rubbed my eyes, "nothing. I'm just tired." He placed his hand on my back and guided me back to my bed, "Get some rest, you've had a big day today." He smiled gently as he tucked me in.

I closed my eyes, Feeling safe. I managed one last peek before i fell in to my slumber. Mas was standing at my window, hands in pocket. Glaring down at the streetlight i had only been staring at minuets beforehand.

I woke late morning to find an eerie ringing of dead silence through the house. Mas's door was shut, he must have been sleeping. I searched the fridge for something to eat. Nothing. The cupboard were bare, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowel on the table and skimming the bookshelf for some light reading, i found myself bored and in a dull mood.

I've had fourteen years of solitude, i would much appreciate someone to talk to.

Slipping on some jeans and the shirt Claire had given me earlier i gently flicked open the front lock and found myself walking down the familiar street i once innocently called my own.

A droplet landed on my nose, followed by crack of thunder. It came as no surprise, this was usually my luck. The rain was beautiful, i watched as it bounced and caressed the leaves and rose petals nearby. It felt pure, natural. It was the only thing natural i had experienced all week. Rubbing the excess water from my face. I noticed a familiar figure lurking a few houses up.

It was the same man as the night before. Backing away, i began to make my way back to the apartment. I felt so exposed here, why was he following me? Was it coincidence? Of course it wasn't.

I look behind me, he was gone. Relief came over me, a smile played on my lips as i tucked my hands in my pockets. I turned to meet his face. "Alas, you are coming with me." His words, a dead tone echoing in my mind. I looked around for somewhere to run my vision blurred by the heavy rain.

I turned and began running further away from my safe zone. Unknowing of where i would find myself.

Picking up the pace, i found myself becoming scared, angry and anxious. My hands grew hot, as if they were on fire, running i found my legs feeling stronger than ever. Expecting to grow short of breath, i was pleasantly surprised to find i was not tired in any way. Confident i began smiling, running impossibly fast, turning to catch a glimpse behind me, confident i had lost him.

I look ahead of me no one; i resume my original walking pace. Confidently turning myself around i make my way back to the apartment. Upon arriving home i decide not to tell Mas about my scary encounter with the man who is undoubtedly following me.

Quietly i crept up the stairs through the front door. Snapping the lock shut, i heard a shuffle. "Lily? Is that you?" coming from Mas's bedroom, "Uh yeah, sorry i was just about to go out and get some air, but it's raining." I mentally slapped myself. I waited for a reply but i was greeted with a loud snore, thank goodness, he's asleep.

I was going insane. It was too quiet.

I sat, in solitude and in silence for hours on end. Pondering life. So many un answered questions.

There was a knock at the door. It snapped me from my day dream, "who is it?" i asked firmly.

No reply, followed by another three heavy knocks. I opened lock, leaving the security latch in tact.

"Who is it?" i asked once again, with annoyance in my tone. The door began shaking, horrified

I took a few steps back. The whole apartment began to shake, plaster dust falling from the ceiling.

"Go away!" i shouted. "Your coming with me, Lily." It was him, he had come for me. He knew my name. He pushed the door and it broke free from it's hinges as if it were nothing. Stepping over the door, he made his way towards me. Stepping back and tripping over the coffee table, firm arms catching me. "You cannot have her!" it was Mas.

"You have no idea whom you're dealing with, vermin." He held out his palm, "come Lily."

Grasping on to Mas's arms i looked in his eyes for reassurance "Don't let him take me!" i whispered.

"close your eye's" he frowned, i looked at him confused "Close them!" i could hear the man's footsteps growing louder as he began running towards us.

A feeling of burning combustion came over me, a familiar feeling. And within seconds i found myself in a subway downtown. I caught my breath, "where are we, how'd we..." Mas placed his hand over my mouth "be quiet. They might hear us." He scanned the empty subway. "Who might hear us!"

Two men in trench coats appeared standing perfectly parallel to each other "them!" he pushed me onward "run Lily!"

The feeling of adrenaline pulsed all over my body as i began to run, i ran for life i wanted to live, i wanted to go on living. The burning in my hands began again, like a bug under my skin i was itching, the anger building up inside electricity. It felt like a lighting bolt jolting through my body. Skidding across the floor to a complete halt, ripping up the cement behind me, how fast had i been running? Then it hit me. Mas, he wasn't beside me. He had stayed behind. I had to go back, i had to save Mas!

Turning once again around the corner i had once been so eager to leave behind i found Mas fighting a battle with the two trench coat men, throwing each other around as if they were feather light.

Grabbing Mas's head and slamming it in to the concrete posts on which held the structure we were standing under above our heads.

This wasn't right. Mas had helped me; i couldn't leave him like this. I could hear a slow thud, breath i could hear them breathing. It was louder, more consistent than the sound coming from Mas. Could i hear their heartbeats? Impossible. Impossible says the girl whom just ripped up the floor in bare feet.

He wasn't strong enough to handle them both on his own.

Whatever the sound was, Mas's was slowing down and coming to a complete stop. They dusted their hands as i watched Mas take his last breath. I heard the gut wrenching crack of his skull colliding with the hard concrete flooring, and it was done.

I stood astounded "Get away from him!" I screeched.

"Lily, my child." A new face, He smiled at me warmly. "it is time, to come home" i furrowed my brows "I am home! And i am not, ever, going, with you!" i screamed, a gust of wind followed my last breath and with that they had disappeared.

Hastily i looked around. I gasped as i looked upon Mas's damaged body. Placing one arm over my shoulder and propped him up. His dead weight was amazingly heavy. I had helped others up before but this was ridiculous. How had those men thrown him around?

Coming across a vending machine i decided to test out my newly found strength. Gently laying down Mas on the floor i took one step back and kicked the centre of the glass hard shattering around my bare foot, i stuffed my pockets with snacks. I found the lock to the money safe, ripping the lock off i plunged my hand in filling my bra with whatever notes i could find. This should cover accommodation for at least one night.

Picking Mas up i continually dragged him to the exit, just my luck. The escalators were shut off for the night. Step by step i painstakingly dragged Mas up to the surface. There was a motel nearby, i swear the week before it had only been $90 but now, it was apparently $110 a night.

Swinging the door open with my leg i was greeted by a small greasy looking man

He looked at Mas "No vacancy." He said with a Russian accent. "it says there's vacancy at the front!"

I pleaded. "two hundred dollars" i pulled the money out of my shirt as he watched, pleased. "i, i only have $57" he shook his head "then no vacancy" he laughed and gestured me away with his hand.

"look i really need a room, please, i can pay you the rest tomorrow" he looked me up and down,

"maybe we can come to, a, some kind arrangement" he chuckled chewing on his toothpick. I scoffed disgusted, "what do i look like to you!" he rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit in his chair and watch his tv. I placed Mas down on the couch in the lobby. "no money, no couch!" he pointed to the door,

Leaping from the couch i jumped over the counter, he chuckled with excitement pulling me near his chair. Grabbing his neck i looked in to his eyes, "you will give me a room!" i said angrily. Dazed and trembling he lifted keys off a rack, "room 214 is vacant, enjoy your stay at viktors motel inn"

Finally reaching the safety of the room, i pushed Mas on the dirty mattress. I could hear a faint thudding, he was still alive. Reaching for the phone i started to dial out for a doctor. The phone didn't even contain batteries or a power chord. What did i expect?

Latching the windows shut and closing the blinds, i curled up next to Mas and fell in to a deep sleep,

Unknowing of what tomorrow would bring.

I awoke to find night had fallen once again, had i really slept through a entire day? I was still tired, my stomach was gargling with hunger. It felt like i hadn't eaten in years, fourteen years to be exact.

I rolled over to meet an empty space. "Mas?" frantically looking under the bed and around the room, "Mas!" he appeared near the open window, had he been there the whole time ?

"I am here." I breathed out, "thank goodness, i was so worried you wouldn't wake up, and i.."

Within an instant Mas was by my side, comforting me. "I'm here Lily." He embraced me.

Holding him tightly, "I'm so scared, i don't know what's happening" i sobbed. Rubbing my back,

His voiced hummed through my ears. "You risked your life to save me, i, i can't say thank you enough Lily." I laughed at the irony. "you've helped me so much Mas, i don't know what id do without you"

He looked at me seriously, "we must move Lily, we can't spend to long in one place, they can find us." I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, "who are they?" he sighed. "Micah and Ras, they're brothers." i didn't know anyone by the name or Micah or Ras, what did they want with me?

"what do they want? I haven't done anything, should we go to the police?" he sat beside me,

"Lily i need you to promise me you won't get anyone else involved" i shook my head, "but the police, im sure they can help!" shaking me violently "Lily! Promise me, on your life, on our friendship, you will never involve anyone, these people are dangerous! Promise me you will never trust them, no matter what they say!" i began sulking "i promise!"

Chapter two will be released once i get any good feedback. hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.


	2. Chapter 1, Part II

Walking the suburban street's. A horrible smug taste lingered in the back of my throat.

i heard a growl, i jumped. Mas chuckled, "I'm hungry" he stated proudly while he tapped his stomach. I reached in to my jumper pocket and pulled out a energy bar. "here" i waved it in front of his face, "ahh" he hesitated as he pushed it away, "I'm on a diet"

i rolled my eyes and took a bite of the energy bar.

"Mm yum" i emphasized as i closed my eyes. I laughed, only to find Mas had disappeared.

"MAS!" frantically i looked around "shh!" he said frustrated as he lingered by a nearby car parked on the street. He opened the door, "ladies first?" quickly looking around, "are you serious! That's illegal!" he laughed.

I didn't do well under stress, i has always been the 'good girl' excitement wasn't my thing.

I jogged over to the car, what was becoming of my life?

I woke to the harsh ray of sunshine through the window, how long had we been driving?

Looking around i seen country side, i hated the country... i turned to Mas. He looked terrible,

Placing my hand on his arm, his head jerked to mine, "What!" he looked like the dead.

His skin, pale. Heavy bags hung under his eyes. Bruised everywhere. He did take quite a beating, i just never managed to see the damage before.

"...Mas, you need to rest" he ignored me and kept driving. "Mas." Again nothing.

I opened the car door, "What are you doing!" he slammed the breaks.

"Are you stupid! So wreck less!" he hissed. I grimaced.

"Mas, I'm not going anywhere with you, until you rest." He shook his head, and started up the engine. "I'll let myself out" slamming the door behind me, I began walking up the road.

Looking back, i could see the frustration in his eyes. "Get back in the car Lily!" leaving Mas was the last thing i wanted to do. But i was stubborn, i didn't want him to suffer on my account this was for his own good.

"Lily..." he pleaded. "there's a cottage up the road." I turned to smile at him annoyed at my stubbornness he couldn't help but smile back and shake his head.

The cottage was beautiful, ivy vines growing at the front and all over the sides. It was a milky white colour with a burgundy roof. The warm smell of home cooked meals and potpourri filled my nostrils.

I closed my eyes. "heaven... I'm home" Mas chuckled "Ironic" he smiled, confused i just continued to make my way inside.

We were greeted by an elderly woman. She wore a long soft blue dress with an apron. Surprised she stared back holding a wooden spoon in her hand. "forgive me!" she said almost embarrassed,

"I'm not dressed for company! " I giggled, as she waddled around looking for a towel to wipe her hands on. Mas took my jumper and hung it on the coat rack.

I warmed my hands on the fire place nearby. Everything was so old fashioned. Giant wood pillars surrounded me, china plates and ornaments were on the shelves around the room. The couch was covered with knitted blankets. I could hear the faint tone of a vinyl record playing in the next room.

I liked it here. It was more than a house. It was a home.

Mas smiled as he swung a room key around his finger. "were the only one's here, she said it's not the "right season" he quoted her with his fingers. "i want to stay here forever" i smiled as i rubbed my hand along the quilt on the couch. "look Mas..." I continued to play with the fabric. "You can go, you don't have to stay." He frowned "...Lily" i stopped him, "Your sacrificing so much for me, i..." Mas put his hand on mine, "Lily, i would give anything, to stay here forever with you."

The faint ringing of a bell echoed throughout the halls of the building. "ladies first" i smiled as i made my way to the dining area, it smelled so good. The woman served us deep bowls filled with home cooked stew. I picked up my wooden spoon and began blowing on a piece of potato. The woman dished herself up a small bowl and made her way to the lounge room picking up her knitting needles on the way.

I began eating, occasionally sipping on my water. After a few mouthfuls i noticed Mas wasn't eating.

"is something wrong?" he continually watched me "Mas... you need to eat" he smiled as he placed his hands on his lap. "I'm not hungry" i put my spoon down, "I haven't seen you eat, since we met."

He stopped me from talking, "Lily, I can look after myself."

I noticeably dropped the subject pushed my bowl to the centre of the table and made my way back to our room. "Lily..." i ignored him and continued on the way back. I turned on the TV and watched some day time shows. Boring.

I could smell myself. It had been so long since i had showered. How embarrassing. I ran myself a warm bath with rose oil. I lay there soaking for what seemed hours. The water was a milky colour and made my skin feel soft. I began slipping in to a slumber just as i heard a faint knocking at the door. "Lily, may i come in?" it was Mas. Surprised, i checked to make sure the water was covering me and welcomed him in.

He immediately felt uncomfortable. "uhh, i just wanted to say, im sorry. For um, how i uh, acted before." I giggled, "shouldn't i be the one feeling insecure?" he smiled as he drew squiggles on the mirror. "please make yourself comfy" he came and sat near the bath tub on a mat.

The bath water began to get cold, so i turned the hot water back on. Hot steam filled the room.

Mas sat in silence, deep in thought. "It's not to late to leave you know." I lifted my hand from the water, placing it on his on the side of the tub. "I won't hold it against you" he smiled,

"Lily, i would cross the sands of time for you." Pulling his hand in to the tub with me i placed it over my heart, "I'd do anything you asked of me Mas." I felt the heaviness sweeping over me. I could see Mas's eyes growing heavy, i watched him drift to sleep, a smile playing on my lips. He was so beautiful. How could i have not seen this before. The darkness consumed me, and i began to fall deeper and deeper in my slumber.

Startled, i awoke to a scream. "Mas!" i yelled out for him, he was beside me, his hand jerked out from the water. The water was freezing, how long had i been asleep. My skin wrinkled. I began to cry, this was all to familiar. I could smell something, so could he. It was no longer a warm homey smell. It was a strong, potent smell. Copper, sour and sickly sweet. It was the smell of death.

The record kept skipping in the eerie silence. Loud boots thudded up the stairs. They had found us.

The door opened, i could hear them scuffing on the carpet, it was no use. Mas held me tightly, his skin was flaming hot against my skin. And growing hotter. The door burst open.

Micah and Ras stood there, stone cold like statues. No emotion what so ever.

Micah began removing his gloves finger by finger.

As he crouched on the floor and reached out slowly putting his fingers around Mas's neck.

He whispered.

"...Hello, Little Brother."


	3. Chapter 2, Part II

Closing my eye's tightly, it felt as if my body had began to swell.  
My fingernails aching as if they were being sucked off my skin by an unseen force.  
The pain was excruciating. Holding me close Mas forcefully pushed them out of the way,  
flinging me across the room, slamming my head on the wall, i could feel my consciousness slipping.  
"not now Lily" i told myself, you can't fall asleep now.  
stabling myself i proceeded to get off the floor with the aid of the window ledge, cautiously i swung one leg out of the window latching on to the wooden slats on the outside wall. i smiled, i can do this. My smile was short lived, as if it had happened in slow motion,  
i could see mas plummeting towards me, trying to pull myself back in through the window was useless. Within seconds i was flying, no. i was falling. below me an iron picket fence, i held my eyes close tightly, was this the end?  
a flash of light, and a surge of honey sweet emotions came upon me, one moment i was faced with certain death.  
now i was laying in the old meadow near my house, watching the clouds, laughter rang through my ears as i was jumped on.  
A small child no older then six proceeded to wave her hand around.  
Claire? "Look! Look Lily! A Lady Bug!" lifting myself i seen a small lady bug hastily moving around her hand as she twisted to move with it. "Lily." i heard my mothers sweet voice calling me home for dinner.

How depressing, i was re-living my childhood. A sudden surge of pain in my head, i fell to the floor, yet the scene continued to play on without me. "Lily!" my mother kept yelling, her voice distorted and frantic, "Lily!" my eyes flickered open, i found myself laying on a dirt road, Mas shaking me frantically. "Dammit Lily!, you scared the shit out of me!" looking down at my body, half my shirt didn't even exist anymore. I had fallen on that fence. And boy did i feel it.

the pain didn't last long, reaching down to feel my abdomen i tried feeling for the wound that didn't exist.  
"Mas! what's happening to me!, I'm a freak!" i lifted myself off the floor, brushing leaves and yanking twigs from my hair.  
i proceeded to stumble forward gaining my strength back. Mas called out for me, "Lily!" i shouldn't be walking right now.  
why can't i just die. Why me. why?

i had always thought that it would be a marvelous thing when i was younger, to be able to live forever.  
but now, it was all too real.

footsteps getting heavier, Mas was jogging towards me. "Where did they go?" i questioned him, frowning.  
"who?" he smiled. I scoffed. "You know very well who." he rolled his eyes. "I fought them off, for now" he said with a snarl.  
I continued to walk until i reached the road up ahead. "Lily, you need to relax." i laughed. "Mas, do you not realize what is happening to me?"  
he proceeded to yell, "Were safe now! you need to lighten up a little!." throwing my hands in the air, "Are you kidding me?"  
"i die, and i come back to life. My body, it. It isn't even human anymore!" kicking loose rocks on the floor, "Who am i Mas?"  
"look at me, really look at me. I'm stuck like this... FOREVER." I emphasized.

weeping. "ill never even see my parents again. Claire has grown up, and had a kid for Christ sake!"  
Mas stared down at the floor in defeat. "Lily..." i chuckled sarcastically wiping the tears from my face.  
"i cant.. I wont, keep running Mas." he grimaced. "I'll find them, and ill find out what's happening, even if it kills me."  
i laughed at the thought. Death. How beautiful. Peaceful even.

i felt different. i felt stronger, more certain of myself. i couldn't shake this feeling.  
it was the feeling you get when your laying in bed, on the verge of sleep. and you feel as if your falling,  
then suddenly a shock of electricity bolts through your body causing your muscles to spasm.

i felt amazing.

so sure of myself i began walking down the street, back towards my town. "Lily!" he yelled to me. i continued to ignore him.  
this was my decision, i had chosen my own path. confidently i began to pick up the pace. moving impossibly fast, his voice still echoed.  
"Lily!" i was thrown back my a shock-wave of wind, Mas appeared in front of me, his palm faced out in front of his body, "you're going the wrong way..."  
a smile played on my lips. "i win..." i whispered under my breath.

i had no idea where we were going. but i do know we had been traveling for days. hitching, public transport, running. constantly moving, at night.  
avoiding daylight and being seen. we decided to camp at a small inn on the edge of the state line. i was going to miss Eden. It was a small remote town,  
which i loved very much. Everyone knew each other by name.

sitting on the window ledge, i watched the moon intently.  
i pondered the situation i was in. Somehow, a girl - me. was murdered. she wakes up fourteen years later, and meets some stranger. who's brothers happen to be perusing them. But it's okay, the girl just decides to develop superpowers that the mysterious stranger happens to have too. Yes. Likely story. Soon, ill be considering kryptonite is real and the theory of batman's secret symbol that is displayed in the sky.

"Don't think to hard Lily, You might hurt yourself" Mas chuckled, as he ruffled his wet hair with a towel. I snapped from my line of thought, "a little heads up next time"  
i smiled as a quickly turned my focus back to the window. He continued to laugh. "Now, Lily, now is not the time for modesty." he stood wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower.  
"After all, the first time i met you... You weren't adequately clothed..." he grinned as i gasped "Mas!" i threw a nearby pen at his head. Perfect hit. "Hey!" he chuckled,  
throwing a pillow. as he struggled to find clothes and hold his towel i couldn't help but laugh. "Could you please put some clothes on before you embarrass yourself"  
my god he was beautiful. his body, firmly sculpted the light hit all the right places as he seemed to glow under the dim yellow light.

trailing my eyes from his belly button, to his abdomen leading to his collar bone, finally meeting his eyes. "Please, take a photo" he gleamed. buttoning his shirt up. glowing red, i turned away assuming my original position at the window. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 2, Part III

railing my eyes from his belly button, to his abdomen leading to his collar bone, finally meeting his eyes. "Please, take a photo" he gleamed. buttoning his shirt up. glowing red, i turned away assuming my original position at the window. This was going to be a long night.

The morning came sooner then we had planned.  
i rolled over to find myself warm and comfy next to Mas. I carefully removed myself from the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to adjust myself and brush my teeth.  
After a few minuets i heard a soft shuffling. "You ready to go?" he yawned. "We need to leave early if we need to skip out on the tab." i nodded in agreement.

Silently Mas jumped from the window, landing gracefully on the street outside in a crouched position. Rubbing my eyes i managed to trip over the ridges in the carpet thudding to the floor. "Oi!" the landlord.. i sighed. i could hear mas frantically telling me to hurry up. Giggling i opened the minibar and grabbed a chocolate bar. I could hear the sound of keys jingling.  
The door swung open, as the cocky landlord began waving his fist. Smirking i waved cheekily as i did a pin drop from the window sill, chocolate bar in hand.

Mas tucked his hands in his trouser pockets and began walking briskly. As we began jogging we picked up the pace quickly.  
The sun began to rise, it had been a while since i had felt the warmth of the sunlight on my skin. Continuing all long the road, i could see the scenery beginning to change.  
no longer lush green gardens, or small cottage houses. It was all industrial, thick smoke filled the air. We hitched a ride from an ongoing workers Ute passing by. After passing a dorms we found a small tavern, we said our thank you's to the driver and our goodbyes.

the tavern was new, and very sturdily built. You could tell it was made for the workmen. Rock and Dirt samples hung on the walls, framed.  
"Nice dirt." i said smugly to the rugged guy behind the bar, he just scoffed. "we would like a room please." Mas said politely sliding a $100 bill towards the owner.  
"Nah, workers only mate." he snatched the money, sliding it in to his front shirt pocket.

His skin was a dark brown, brittle and course. You could tell he had spent many a year working in the sun. He chuckled as he scratched his face stubble with his grease ridden fingernails.  
Mas whispered. "A room. Now, Please." the man snapped from his line of thought, and stared blankly. "of course mate". Mas calmly slipped his hand in to the gentleman's front pocket and removed the money he had placed in their earlier, "Nice doing business with you, Buy a round of drinks on me." He chuckled, knowing he had taken back the money whilst the man was locked under his gaze.

"What did you do to him?" i frowned, Mas shook his head "Nothing, just a misunderstanding, here" he handed me a beer, i chugged it back. "That's terrible!" i coughed. Mas laughed.  
"It tastes like dirt and Wheat." i put the bottle back on the counter, "ill just have a water thanks" wiping my chin.

We continued to laze around, until darkness fell. "Dinners ready in five!" the man called out. "we get to actually sit down and have dinner together" i smiled. Mas shook his head,  
"No, you sit down and have dinner, i have to go, do something." he said sternly as he grabbed his coat from the hat stand. "I'll be back before sunrise, you're safe here."  
before i could argue, he gave me a smile and a wink and walked out the door. I slumped in my seat, grouchy. Sluggishly i pulled the menu from across the table with my foot. Nothing teased my appetite. I decided on steak, Medium rare. no, rare. Rare steak, yuck. But so tempting.

As i waited for my meal, i decided to go have a quick shower in the bathroom. before i was bombarded by men who had been hard at work. i wrapped myself in a tattered towel and proceeded to get myself dressed. I was really hungry now. I made my way back down stairs and dug in to my ready made meal. so, hungry. before i knew it, it was gone. I rang the front counter bell, "Another please" he nodded and put another steak on the grill. I soon returned the plate again, "Another?" his eyebrows raised this time.

I couldn't fill this hunger. i began to feel nauseous, the room began to spin. looking at the clock, it was only eight. Mas wouldn't be back for hours. The front door creaked, as men began to pour in by the dozens. Loud, rowdy finished for the day. "Yeah, Gimme a bear Phil!" they're voices raised, my head pounding. I pushed my finished plate away, still so very hungry i thought. i began eating the salad decoration on the side of the plate, "ugh" i spat it back in my hand, it tasted terrible.

Mas, where are you. i thought, i noticed a few of the men staring at me As i licked my plate clean. "Phil! Get this girl something to eat!" they gestured towards my table, causing every man in the room to stare in my general direction. Another plate of meat slid across the table, i tucked in. i felt a coarse arm slide across my back. "I like a woman with an appetite" he chuckled coughing. I shoved him off, He smelt of smoke and stale beer. the room echoed with laughter as i rejected his touch. Annoyed he got up to stand back at the bar, and continued to point and talk about me.

As the night grew older, i felt myself becoming more and more uncomfortable. i fumbled around in my seat constantly checking the clock. unable to deal with another comment towards my chest or pretty face, i tucked my chair in and skipped quickly up the stairs.

My skin was burning, it felt as if thousands no, millions of tiny worms, were wriggling away under my flesh. ripping my shirt off, causing buttons to fly everywhere. i filled up the bathroom sink and dunked my head in the freezing cold water. each time, i would bring my head up and look at my face in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. Mas! He was finally home, stumbling, wheezing i made my way towards the door. "Mas?" i grumbled sickly as i swung the door open. It was the Man who had hit on me earlier. Holding a beer in hand he gestured towards my half naked body. "I knew ya wanted it" he laughed sniffing, wiping his nose.

stumbling backwards, he welcomed himself in to my room, closing the door behind him. Forcefully he pushed me against the wall, i felt the rough stubble of his face scratching against the soft skin on my neck. "Get off me!" i screamed. This was all to familiar, but i was different now, i was in control, i was stronger. No. I wasn't. i was sick, i was hungry. Very, very hungry.

As he caressed my body i felt faint, he was much larger and heavier than i. I pushed my hand against his face and dug my nails in, in attempt to hurt him in any means possible. He grunted pinning my hands behind my back, as he continued to leave wet, sloppy kisses along my collarbone. My stomach felt like it was going to explode, and my body ached. I couldn't breath, he was much to heavy, and i was much to weak.

I began to give up, as i smelt a sweet succulent smell. My mouth began to water, his mouth met mine. I kissed him passionately back. He tasted amazing. He began to get excited. Chuckling, as i was now playing his little game. throwing him on the bed, i mounted him, his mouth not leaving mine. More, i thought. I want more. I began to feel a pull. Like when you put your mouth in a glass cup, and suck the air out. Causing your blood to rush to your lips. It felt beautiful. His arms left my sides, As his excited grunts were replaced with a frantic mumbled sound, opening my eyes i seen a radiant fog like substance smoldering out of his mouth, in to mine. My eyes widened, i couldn't pull away. It tasted so good. So real, it satisfied my hunger.

The door opened and closed. "Lily, I'm bac..Lily? Lily no!" within a flash i was thrown across the room, thudding in to the wall, shards of plaster and dust covered me.  
Unable to contain myself, like a hungry animal i crawled quickly across the floor and attempted to pounce back on the poor man unconscious on the bed. Mas continued to push me back, pinning me against the wall. "Are you stupid Lily!" i struggled to break free, like a savage i growled, sounding like a beast. i wanted more. "Lily! snap out of it!" he pressed his body against mine, and placed his hand around my neck. My pupils un-dilated. i looked at Mas.

"What happened? Where am i?" i said confused, he released me. Rushing to the mans side. I smirked cheekily. I knew exactly where i was and what i wanted. I felt this unknown force pulsing through my veins. Strong. Stronger then Mas. i could feel it. Aware of everything around me, sights, smells, sounds. I could sense the fear radiating from Mas. Delicious. I chuckled. I pushed Mas aside with one hand, he grunted in pain as he hit the wall and collapsed on the floor.

Once again i place my mouth above the man, his heart barely beating. Yanked back by my hair, i fell to the floor again. As kicked and screamed he swung me over his shoulder and leaped from the window. we landed with a thud as he took off in to the night. The cold air harsh against my face. Traveling so fast, i could feel it grazing my skin. He began to reduce speed as i found myself in the middle of a Forrest like area. I couldn't smell the men anymore. The damp wood and stale beer. We had traveled quite a distance from the industrial area we had been in minuets before.

I backed myself up against a tree. Confused, my head darted to every possible corner. I found myself leaping tree to tree, in a spider like motion circling Mas. I could see him clear as day. I giggled tauntingly. "Lily, I know where you are." I continued to circle him. He grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me back down to solid ground. I pouted. "You're no fun." i chuckled. This wasn't me at all. But it felt so natural, So right. He held me in place as i felt my muscles spasm, "Let me go!" i screeched. i was so hungry. I wanted more. It made me feel so good inside. "Lily, you almost killed a man!" i chuckled. "Feels so good" running my hands along by body. "Mmm, So good." closing my eyes, "Stop that! you're acting like an animal!" i could sense the distress in his voice. The uncertainty as he examined my body.

"Do you think im beautiful?" i asked teasingly as i crept towards his feet on my hands and knees. "Lily. Cease this, right now." he said sternly. Crouching on the floor, i stuck my bottom lip out. I swiftly swiped my leg causing him to stumble, leaving me enough time to grab his arm and pull him to the ground. Swinging my legs over him, i sat on his chest. I licked my lips as i pressed them against his firmly, teasing his lips with the tip of my tongue. Pulling away, i leaned in again. He snarled. Placing my mouth back on his, exploring his mouth with my tongue. Deeply, Passionately. He struggled beneath me. "You cannot feed on my Lily!" he said angrily, placing his hands on my waist, trying to push me off as i tighten my legs around him. Placing my lips next to his ear, i breathed no louder than a whisper.

"I'm not trying to."

His hands left my waist, and found my face. He looked in to my eyes longingly.  
Our lips collided again. 


	5. Chapter 3, Part I

His hands left my waist, and found my face. He looked in to my eyes longingly.  
Our lips collided again...

I awoke, finding myself bound. I felt refreshed, squinting my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. "Mas!" i yelled.  
Where was i? Mas was by my side in an instant. "Lily..?" i grunted as i tried wriggled out of captivity. He untied my feet, followed by my hands.  
"Are you crazy!" i squeaked. "You leave me tied in a Forrest, alone, what if they had come?" he scanned my face intensively.

"Answer me dammit!" slamming my hand against the damp soil floor. "You were out of control." he said calmly. "One to many beers at the bar with your little friends."  
he smiled cheekily. "What..." i turned a rose red. he laughed. "I, i don't even remember drinking that foul stuff!" he poked me, "That's the effects of beer for you!"  
chuckling he reached for my hand and lifted me off the floor as if i were no lighter than a feather.

we began walking through the heavy scenery, twigs and small plants caught on to my hair as we walked. "Gargh, stupid trees." i continually mumbled to myself.

This next few sentences are from Mas's point of view.

She complains about the smallest things. I laughed as she continued to verbally abuse the wildlife as it interfered with her hair.  
Stopping by a medium sized water fall, i crouched to splash the water on my face. "What are you doing!" i flicked water at her as she squealed.  
"It's refreshing." I took my boots off, rolled up my pants and hung my feet over the ledge of the water. Hands on her hips she proceeded to impatiently tap her foot.  
"So.. what are we doing here?" i sighed as i tapped the ground next to me. "Being human Lily. Were being human for five minuets, okay?"

she made her way around the other side of the water, to a slightly higher cliff. "Human it is!" she yelled as she plummeted in to the water in a cannon ball.  
i watched as the light glisten and danced on her skin, she was beautiful. Her hair was jet black in soft Heavy ringlets and slithered just below her waist. Her eyes glowed a bright radiant green. Pale pink full lips, complimented by a perfect smile. her canines slightly longer than her front teeth, giving her an edgy look.

i was falling in love with her. No. i thought, i cannot. What am i doing? I know what my mission was. Get her as far away from Eden as i can. And that's what ill do.  
Just like the dawn of time before that, and the following before that. I will follow through. But she was different. No. i fought a silent battle with myself in my head.  
What had happened last night, i rubbed my temples deep in thought. Of course i knew what she did, but, that kiss. My God. no, not my god, more like What the hell. i corrected myself. I had enjoyed it, my guilty pleasure. And i wanted more, i wanted so much more just as she was willing to give. But i couldn't. I couldn't take her while she was like that.  
The question is why.

And i already had the answer.  
I love her.

I heard a faint dripping sound, as two hands found my shoulders.

Lily's Point of view has now returned.

The water felt beautiful. It was cool, and Mas was right. Amazingly refreshing. i watched him as he gazed in to nothingness. Zoned out from the world around him.  
He always looked cute while he concentrated. Had i really drank to much last night? i was having continuous flash backs, little pieces at a time. like snippets of film. removing myself from the water silently i crept behind him, soaking wet i quickly put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him forward.

he grabbed my arm startled and pulled me down with him. unable to control my laughter i managed to swallow what seemed to be liter upon liter of water. I could tell he was annoyed. I had disturbed his line of thought. i mocked him reaching to scratch a sudden itch on my arm. i screamed, "Mas! Help!" he chuckled, "ah the tables have turned." I pointed to my arm frantically, "Kill it!" flicking the small leech he shook his head chuckling. "Relax it's just a leech Lily, We've faced bigger demons" searching for the leech in the water i wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where is it!" he wrapped his arms around my waist as he carried me to the other side of the lake. "It's gone. the big, scary menacing leech has retired under a nice comfy rock." i smiled at him, i had never been this close to him before. My god he was amazingly attractive. He had dark brown hair which seemed to dart out in every direction. His eyes were a crystal blue, one had a spot of a golden honey brown. a birth defect i imagined. and a beautiful one at that. as i looked in his eyes, he began to frown, scanning my face, wondering what i had been thinking. "I wish it was always like this..." i said quietly not breaking my gaze. "I wish, we never had to run and, i wish..."

"Wishing is for shooting stars and fairy-tale's Lily." i shook my head, "I always wished for someone i could trust, who would look after me, and keep me safe."i placed my hands on his collar bone, "and now, i have you.." i said hesitantly, mentally slapping myself for sounding so corny. He showed no signs of rejection, so i lent in for a small kiss. My eyes snapped open as i was pushed back. "Lily i can't" he released me from his arms. "Is it because i talk to much? i can stop talking! ill stop!", he replied, "No." i searched for answers, "is it because im not pretty?" frowning, "Lily your beautiful." i smiled as i tried to embrace him once more. He pushed me away, "Lily, there is someone else."

He could see my eyes began to water. "Lily, don't cry" i laughed nervously, "I'm not, it's the uh, water. i kicked the sand around, it's in my eye" i turned away quickly wiping my face.  
he placed his hand on my shoulder, as i shoved it off. "Lily. be a grown up please." i growled, "I am a grown up! Why can't anyone have a happy ending y'know?" i said annoyed. "Always, Lily, do this. don't do that. Hide here, Wait for me here." i said mockingly imitating his voice. he hissed at me,  
"Lily! snap out of it. Don't you see there can be no happy ever after with us? Life isn't a story book! Bad guys win, good guys loose. and there can be no happily ever after!"  
"I hate you so much right now Mas." i said sulkily as i tried my hardest to stride quickly through the water. I propped myself up on the rocks and began walking in to the Forrest alone.  
"Lily!" he shouted. "Come back here!" i snarled, "I hate you." i whispered.

Mas's Point of view.

as she strode off in to the Forrest alone, i could hear her cussing.  
"and I love you." i whispered to myself. 


End file.
